


M Checks in on James Bond During his “Retirement” (General)

by AtoTheBean



Series: Ato's Head Canons [9]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Bond doesn't like being spied on, Gen, M is hands off but not eyes off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25275148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtoTheBean/pseuds/AtoTheBean
Summary: M surreptitiously checks in on Bond during his retirement.  To say Bond resents the intrusion would be an understatement.
Series: Ato's Head Canons [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412737
Comments: 14
Kudos: 35
Collections: 007 Fest Fancreations





	M Checks in on James Bond During his “Retirement” (General)

He would hardly be a decent administrator if he _didn’t_ check on the ex-agent after his abrupt and nontraditional tendering of his resignation. Which M never actually files. After all, Bond is still in possession of a multi-million-pound vehicle that is technically MI6 property.

_On loan_ , M decides. During some well-deserved leave of an undetermined length.

Bond had left a path of destruction in his wake, as he first discovered and then took down the head of SPECTRE. But it was _nothing_ compared to the mess he averted. The mess of Nine-Eyes that would have _crippled_ modern democracies... that no one had seen coming except _perhaps_ his predecessor. The former M, whose low, sensible pumps he’s never quite felt like he’s filled. So far, at least.

He hopes that she’s looking down at him (or up, maybe) and is pleased that he’s finally caught on. He finally gets her point of view. And that he’s allowed her favorite a certain amount of latitude in his “retirement.”

But he has looked in on Bond, surreptitiously of course. The man is not wholly… stable. At least that’s how Mallory had always perceived him. Effective, yes. But a bit too prone to go off on his own and create international incidents to be _fully_ let off his lead.

To say that Bond doesn’t appreciate the intrusion would be an understatement.


End file.
